I'm Going With Zuko
by Geekazoid13
Summary: A Zutara story mostly from Toph's POV. From the Western Air Temple all the way to the Fire Nation, Zuko and Katara are constantly fighting, even after they made up and Toph is getting suspicious. Is there something going on between them or is it just their hate for each other? Zutara. Possible Taang. Possible Sukka. Possible Ty Lokka. Rated T for language
1. The Western Air Temple

**Hey, guys, it's me again. Sorry, I lied this new fic is come waaaaay sooner than expected, but the plot bunnies couldn't resist. Ah well. Anyways, this takes place in the episode The Western Air Temple where Zuko decides to join the group! It's not going to be exactly like the show and there are gonna be some chapters that I made up and some that I skip for obvious reasons. Enjoy, my darlings.**

The Western Air Temple

"Hello… Zuko here."

The Gaang prepared for an attack from their former enemy, Zuko, ex-prince if the Fire Nation.

"Hey, I heard you guys flying around down there, so, I thought I'd wait for you here." Appa, the sky bison, tromped over to the fire bender and licked him. "I know you must be surprised to see me here."

"Not really, since you followed us all over the world," answered Sokka.

"Right. Well, uhhh… anyway…what I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed, and I, uhhh, I'm good now, and well I think I should join your group, oh, and I can teach firebending to you. See, I, uh…"

"You want to _what_ now?" asked the blind earthbender

Katara spoke up. "You can't possibly think that I- we would trust you, can you? I mean, how stupid do you think we are?!"

Sokka continued, oblivious to his sister's slip-up, unlike Toph. "Yeah, all you've done is hunt us down and try to capture Aang!"

"I've done some good things! I mean, I could have stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free. That's something!" Appa started to lick him again.

"Appa does seem to like him." Commented Toph.

"He probably just covered himself in honey or something so that Appa would lick him. I'm not buying it."

"Look, I admit I've some awful things. I was wrong to try to capture you, and I'm sorry that I attacked the Water Tribe. And I never should have sent that Fire Nation assassin after you. I'm going to try and stop-"

_Looks like it's time for a boomerang brawl. _Sokka pulled out his boomerang, ready to attack. "Wait, you sent Combustion Man after us?"

Zuko tried to explain, but, continued to fail.

"If you won't accept me as a friend, then maybe you'll take me as prisoner." He knelt down waiting to be taken away.

"No we won't," screamed Katara. She blasted a column of water at the now sitting Zuko. "Get out of here, and don't come back! And if I-we ever see you again, well, we'd better not see you again!"

The watery Zuko got up and walked back to his lonely campsite.

He was incredibly stupid! How could he think they would trust him or even_ want_ to become friends with him?

"Uggh! I can't believe how stupid I am! I mean, what was I thinking? Telling them I sent an assassin after them? Why didn't I just say Azula did that? They would have believed that! Stupid!" a badgerfrog croaked at him. "Uggh!"

_They're probably plotting a way to attack me,_ Zuko thought.

_Meanwhile, back at the air temple…._

"Why would he try to fool us like that," asked Katara.

"Obviously he wants to lead us into some kind of trap," Sokka answered.

"This is just like when we were in prison together at Ba Sing Se. He starts talking about his mother and making it seem like he's an actual human being with feelings."

The events of that day replayed in her mind

_FLASHBACK MODE…._

"_Why did they throw you in here?" _

_Zuko says nothing._

"_Oh, wait, let me guess. It's a trap. So that when Aang shows up to help me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches!"_

_Zuko glances at her then averts his gaze back at the sparkly, emerald ground below him._

_Katara continues to laminate. "You're a terrible person! You know that? Always following us! Hunting the Avatar! Trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood!"_

"_You don't know what you're talking about!"_

"_I don't? How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through! Me personally!" she sits down, clutching her mother's necklace for comfort. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me."_

_Zuko turned around to look at the weeping waterbender._ "_I'm sorry…That's something we have in common."_

"_I'm sorry I yelled at you before."_

"_It doesn't matter."_

"_It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face."_

"_My face? I see." He touched his scar self-consciously_

"_No, no, that's-that's not what I mean."_

"_It's okay. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."_

"_Maybe you could be free of it."_

"_What?"_

"_I have healing abilities."_

"_It's a scar, it can't be healed."_

_Katara pulled out a small pouch containing some type of liquid._

"_This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important. I don't know if it would work, but…" As the waterbender placed her hand on his marred cheek, Zuko shut his eyes and leaned into her touch._

_END FLASHBACK MODE….._

Katara could still feel the rough skin on her soft, delicate hand.

" He wants you to trust and feel sorry for him so you let your guard down, then he strikes."

"The thing is, it worked. I did feel sorry for him. I felt like he was really confused and hurt," _Like I am now,_ she added silently, "but obviously, when the time came he made his choice, and we paid the price. We can't trust him."

"You're probably right."Aang stated

"And what was all that crazy stuff about setting Appa free? What a liar!"

Toph spoke up. "Actually, he wasn't lying."

"Oh, hooray! In a lifetime of evil, at least he didn't add animal cruelty to the list."

"I'm just saying that, considering his messed-up family and how he was raised, he could have turned out a lot worse."

"You're right, Toph! Let's go find him and give him a medal. The 'not as much of a jerk as you could have been' award!"

"All I know is that while he was talking to us, he was sincere. Maybe you're all just letting your hurt feelings keep you from thinking clearly."

"Easy for you to say! You weren't there when he had us attacked by pirates!"

"Or when he burned down Kyoshi Island!"

"Or when he tried to capture me at the Fire Temple!"

"Why would you even try to defend him?"

"Because Katara, you're all ignoring one crucial fact. Aang needs a firebending teacher! We can't think of a single person in the world to do the job! Now one shows up on a silver platter, and you won't even think about it?"

"I'm_ not _having Zuko as my teacher!"

"You're damn right you're not, buddy."

"Well, I guess that settles that."

"Ergh! I'm beginning to wonder who's really the blind one around here!"

Toph stomped off to a small area of forest surrounding the air temple to where she could feel the nervous steps of a certain firebender.

_Found you_

_OoOOoOooOoBORDERTHINGIHAVEYETTOFIGUREOUToOoOOoOooO oo_

"Toph! What happened," a worried Katara asked.

"My feet got burned!"  
"Oh no, what happened?"

"I just told you, my feet got burned!"  
"I meant, how."

"Well, I kind of went to see Zuko last night."

"You what?"

"Zuko?"

"Uhhh…!"

"I thought he could be helpful to us." Katara began to heal her burnt feet with the fountain water. "And if I talked to him, maybe we could work something out."

"So he attacked you?" inquired Sokka.

"Well, he did, and he didn't. It was sort of an accident."

"But he did firebend at you?" questioned Aang.

"Yes." She sighed.

"Zuko's clearly too dangerous to be left alone. We're gonna have to go after him."

"Maybe just invite him back here." Toph started as Aang and Sokka picked her up. "He already offered himself as a prisoner once."

"Yeah, get him to come back and say he'll be our prisoner, then we'll jump him and _really_ make him our prisoner. He'll never suspect it!"

"You are a master of surprise, Sokka…" commented Katara.

_OoOOoOooOoBORDERTHINGIHAVEYETTOFIGUREOUToOoOOoOooO oo_

From atop the cliff, Combustion Man eyed the Gaang, building up his inner fire. He sets his sights on the young monk. As he prepares to fire, Zuko jumps in and knocks his aim off course. Down below the Gaang runs to safety before getting a chance to hear Zuko.

"Stop! I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore!" _If I have a chance to redeem myself to the Avatar, it's now._ "The mission is off. I'm ordering you to stop."

Shoving the younger firebender away, Combustion Man attacks again.

"If you keep attacking, I won't pay you!" In his attempt to firebend the pyrokinetic man, he grabs hold of Zuko and continues to blast vast amounts of mind fire at the teens. "Alright, I'll pay you double to stop!"

_Here goes nothing._

Out of ideas, Zuko kicks Combustion Man as he fires in hopes of stopping him, causing his aim to be disarray. Agitated, he then takes aim on Zuko. Zuko creates a firewall to block the attack, but, is pushed off the ledge. He grasps for something to hold onto, a plant root. Anything is acceptable at this moment.

"Alright buddy, don't fail me now!" Sokka exclaimed whilst throwing his boomerang.

The boomerang hits the assassin in the head where his third eye tattoo is, causing him to hit the ground, before it returns back.

"Yeah, boomerang!"he jumps up and grabs it, but Combustion Man gets up, albeit clearly shaken. "Aw, boomerang…"

As the team runs back to their hiding spot, Combustion Man gears up again, but is dizzy and cannot aim properly. His next shot fails to escape, causing an explosion around him resulting in the building he stands on getting destroyed.Zuko climbs a plant root, having survived the ordeal. He then approaches the Gaang.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but... thanks, Zuko"

"Hey, what about me? I did the boomerang thing."

"Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday, I've been through a lot in the last few years and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow, my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself, by choosing to do what's right. All I want to do now is play my part in ending this war, and I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world. I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild, so as a firebender, I need to be more careful and control my bending, so I don't hurt people unintentionally."

"I think you _are_ supposed to be my firebending teacher. When I first tried to learn firebending, I burned Katara, and after that, I never wanted to firebend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I'd like you to teach me."

"Thank you. I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group. I won't let you down! I promise!"

_OoOOoOooOoBORDERTHINGIHAVEYETTOFIGUREOUToOoOOoOooO oo_

"So, here you go, home sweet home, I guess, you know, for now," said Sokka while showing Zuko his room, "Unpack? Lunch, soon? Uhhh... welcome aboard? Yeah." He leaves him to speak with Aang.

Zuko suddenly notices a clearly disgruntled Katara at the door.

"You might have everyone else here buying your... transformation, but you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past." She approaches him; threateningly. Venom lining her every word. "So let me tell you something, right now. You make one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends... right then and there. Permanently."

_OoOOoOooOoBORDERTHINGIHAVEYETTOFIGUREOUToOoOOoOooO oo_

"Don't," Toph started standing in the hallway near Zuko's room, "you think you were a little too hard on him?"

"No, I don't. I think he deserved every bit of that."

Toph sighed. "Look, I don't know what happened to make you hate him, but whatever it is, _get over it_. Aang needs a firbending teacher and you may not have noticed this, but, he's the only firebender in the world that doesn't hate us. We've all forgiven him except you and guess what? It your turn! So march right back in there and apologize and once you've done that forgive him, and we can all live happily ever after the end!"

She glared at the blind earthbender. "When badgerfrogs stop croaking."

_OoOOoOooOoBORDERTHINGIHAVEYETTOFIGUREOUToOoOOoOooO oo_

**Le sigh. I am very disappointed in this chapter. Hopefully you like this. I promise the next chapy will be way better. Anyways, I haven't abandoned my other fics I just haven't felt like updating. This fic will be a variety of genres including romance, angst, humor, hurt/comfort, and probably one more and judging by what I've planned out so far it's going to be somewhere between 20-27 chapters. And again I promise that the next chapter will be better. Until then. **


	2. Dinner Time with Zuzu

***Holds up award*First of all I want to thank all my followers, favoriters, and reviewers. I'm just so happy you all enjoy my work and it just gives me so much hope.*tearbends*I would never be able to do this without you.*cue wolfbat fangirls*If you'd like I could give you some private lessons.*cue sexy Tahno face*Thank you and remember to drink tea*Iroh holds up tea pot*. **_**End dream sequence**_**. That was fun. Well, here's chapter 2 hope you like it.**

Dinner Time with Zuzu

"Here you go, Toph."

"Thanks, Sparky."

"Here you go, Sokka."

"MEAT!"

"Here's some rice for you, Aang."

"Thanks, Zuko. I'm glad you remembered I'm a vegan."

It's been almost a week since Zuko joined the group. He has got along quite well with every one (with the exception of Katara.) Toph had just recently gotten her revenge on the young firebender by giving him a "back massage" similar to the one she gave Aang the day before the invasion, Sokka was still wary of his presence at the temple, but, still treated him as one of the other members, and the always cheerful Aang thought having him there was absolutely wonderful. Finally, I firebender who would actually teach him firebending! Even though he was only learning the techniques an now how to bend the element, he was thrilled to know that he didn't have to concentrate on a leaf for hours. The Duke, Teo, and Haru didn't usually interact with the once honor obsessed firenation citizen (note the fact that they are slightly afraid of him), but still didn't mind his residence there. Katara, on the other hand, hated him being there as much as Aang hates sea prunes. She would change the schedule on the chore chart so they wouldn't have anything scheduled near each other, she would retort rude comments towards him, purposely forget to include him in almost everything, and assigned him the worst job to him: cleaning up after Appa.

When the time came for him to serve Katara her rice, tea, and roasted meadow vole he was hesitant. She glared at her lap not meeting is frightened gaze. His heart nearly stopped and so did every one else's. Any previous talking or movement had come to a halt. Expectant eyes turned to the pair, waiting for disaster to strike.

"H-here you go, Kat-" he was interrupted by Katara's hand that went up in front of his pale face.

"No." she replied quickly in a low tone.

"W-what?"

"Are you def? I said not."

"B-but you'll-"

"I said, no. I will not accept anything given to _me_ by_ you_. Leave it on the fountain and I'll get it myself."

"But I'm right-"

"I said leave it on the fountain and I'll get it _myself_!"

Too afraid to say anything else, Zuko slowly began to turn around, obeying his orders, not wanting to anger the waterbender. That was until he was stopped by Aang.

"Zuko, you don't have to do that. Katara, let Zuko give you the food."

"You can't tell me what to do, _Aang. _I'm my own person. Zuko, put my food on the fountain, _now_." Again, Zuko started to turn around.

"Stop, Zuko. Katara, Zuko's trying to be nice to you by letting you have a break from cooking and handing out food. He worked hard to make this for us."

It was a starring battle. Aang fixated on Katara, Katara's icy glares switched from Aang to Zuko, Zuko's fearful eyes were glued to Katara's angry face. Every time she looked at him he visibly flinched. Katara finally settled on Aang.

"Zuko, leave my food on the fountain." The young monk shook his head in disapproval. Zuko practically sprinted over to the fountain and set her food down gently, then stiffly walked back over to his speat on the limestone floor.

All eyes followed Katara as she gracefully walked over to the fountain and traveled back to her seat. She stayed silent the rest of dinner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After the dishes were washed, Aang confronted Zuko about the events that took place that evening.

"I'm sorry for what happened tonight, its just-"

"No need to apologize." Zuko cut off. "It's not your fault that Katara hates me. She needs time to adjust just like everyone else did. She'll come around one day."

Aang smiled at the older bender believing what he had said.

_I hope she does, _Zuko thought to himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Yes, yes I know this was very short but that's how I wanted this chapter to be. Just a heads up the next chapter will be one of the reasons this is rated T and its very angst and Katara makes wittle Zuzu cwy. Such a meanie. This is random but that's just what I am, so do any of you ship Irora/Korroh and/or Tahnora? In my opinion Irora/Korroh is a reincarnation of Zutara. That's not just why I like it. I like it for many other reasons too. Well, that's it for me. Chao, biatches (not that you are). **


	3. Pity Not Accepted

**After rewriting this many times, I finally present to you the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AVATAR OR ANYTHING ASSOSIATED WITH IT.**

Pity Not Accepted

It was a nice, cool evening at the Air Temple. It was quiet besides the grunting of Sokka as he whipped his space sword through the air in the pavilion. The accepted members of the group watched as said swordsman swung like a madman stumbling around like a drunken sailor. It took everything Toph had to keep from laughing at the bumbling idiot. She could feel every misplaced step and every terrible attempt to swing.

"You're doing great, Sokka!" called Katara, cheering him on.

"You really think so?" asked the blind earthbender who was currently picking her toes.

"No, but, it helps his self-esteem."

Sokka continued barely acknowledging his sisters words on encouragement, he gripped the hilt harder. Getting more and more off balanced as he went on. He swung harder and harder. Faster and Faster. By then he began tripping over air. He stumbled more and more, still swinging, almost cutting off his foot. He screamed, falling face first on the hard stone, the sword clattering away. He got up quickly stating he was okay before continuing to butcher the air.

"Hey guys." Greeted Zuko as he walked in. "What's Sokka doing with that sword?"

"Practicing his swordsman skills I think. I'm not sure though."

"Sokka," Zuko called to him, "try standing in one place and loosen your grip o the sword." He did as Zuko said and surprise, surprise, it worked! His technique was still sloppy, but it was better than before.

"Now widen your stance and point your toes slightly to the left." He followed Zuko's instructions and they worked, again!

"Wow, thank, Zuko! Where did you learn all of this?"

"When I was younger I had a teacher, Master Piandao."

"He was my master too! He probably taught me the more complicated stuff because he knew I had the guts. That's probably why are techniques are so different."

"Sure, that's why." Zuko said under his breath. He walked over to the amateur and started teaching him what he knew. Zuko showed him how to hold the sword properly, the stances, and everything else he knew.

They continued on for quite some time. Zuko was a surprisingly good teacher. He was patient and calm instead of moody and slightly depressing. He guided Sokka through the moves and took time to explain things to him.

_Block_

_Thrust_

_Parry _

_Swing_

_Correct stance_

_Sheathe_

_Unsheathe_

_Charge _

_Small steps_

_Side sweep_

_Stop_

"Nice job, Sokka. I think you're ready to practice on a target."

"Yes! But, where are we going to find a target?"

"The best thing to practice on is a tree. Come on, we can head into the forest."

As they began to walk out of the pavilion Katara got up and started over to them.

"Sokka, I will not let you go anywhere by yourself with _him_." She pointed a finger accusingly at Zuko.

"Awww, why? I want to become a better sword person." Sokka pouted.

"Because, once you get there he'll take your sword away, ditch you, and then betray the rest of us."

"And what makes you think that?" asked the accused one.

"You've betrayed us before and you'll do it again."

"And you think I'll do it again because…"

"Because…because…" the truth was Katara didn't really know why he would betray them again. He didn't have a reason to. He's considered a traitor in his own country, he's a wanted man in multiple nations, he has nothing to go back to. Or does he? Katara took a moment to ponder this thought. He had a psychotic sister, his Uncle was in jail, and his mother was gone that only left his father. She didn't know what his relationship with his father was, but she was not going to let that stop her.

Thinking she gave up, Zuko smirked in success arms crossed. Was this it? Was this the end? Had he finally silenced the un-silenceable? Would this be the first time he actually ended the argument? Had she given up? No, she was Katara. Katara never gave up.

After another moment of waiting for a snarky comment, Katara still said nothing. Deciding he had won, Zuko walked away with an ecstatic Sokka following closely behind.

"Because you're the Fire Lord's son!" The forward **(A/N did I use that correctly)** turned around.

"You're the Fire Lord's son. He's evil, so you're evil. He wants an ongoing war, you want an ongoing war. You two are exactly alike. You know what they say, like father like son. You're probably just here as a spy. The next time you say 'You guys do too much already. Why don't I go catch our food? Bye-bye.' You're going to run away and tell the nearest Fire Nation army where Aang is so he can be in your little Fire Nation clutches!"

"Katara…" Aang warned.

"No, no, no. It's okay, Aang," Zuko reassured, "So, Because my father's evil, that mean _I'm _evil and the only reason I'm here is to help the Fire Nation capture Aang?" Before Katara could answer he continued. "I'm sorry to get your hopes up but that's not true. You may not have known this, but my father and I don't really have the best relationship. He's the one who banished me." He purposely left out the part where he got burned and left with a shameful mark. "I know we've had our differences in the past and we may not have been that kind to each other but that doesn't mean we can't now. And besides, that's all in the past. Forgive and forget." He smiled in hopes of lightening the mood.

Everyone agrees and the latter **(did I use that right)** continues to walk off again.

_I can't lose. Think Katara, think, think._

"Destiny!" they stopped again. "This destiny think you keep bringing up is so fake. 'It's my destiny to teach the Avatar firebending.'" She said deepening her voice. "Yeah right. I bet 'destiny' is a secret code for some…evil scheme of yours." He said nothing causing a wave of pride to wash over the young bending master.

He took a deep breath. Destiny _was_ a touchy subject for him. But he couldn't let that get to him. He needed to prove himself worthy, just like every moment in his sad little life. "Oh Agni. You caught me. I guess my evil scheme is up. And you're right about the secret code. Its spy talk for: stay out of my business and get on with your life."

"You are such a dishonorable man!" it was as if someone had frozen time. no one moved, only tensed.

Katara regretted nothing she had said. She meant every word of it. She had so much bravado built up inside she could share it with the Earth Kingdom. She smiled smugly at the shocked firebender.

Just as quickly as that happened, he narrowed his eyes and scowled at the smug bender. His fists clenched, the temperature rose about ten degrees. Steam was rolling off his skin. The air became dry as Katara stripped it of water, preparing for his attack. Tension blanketed the air in a thick haze. Was Zuko about to kill Katara? Would the temple be burnt down? No one dared to speak.

"You don't have the right to question my honor, _peasant_." He spit back. Smoke curling out of his nostrils.

'You don't have the right to call me peasant, _Scarface."_ Again Katara regretted nothing.

Zuko pointed to the left side of his face. The scarred side. "_This_, is a mark of honor. Something you'll never have."

He turned to walk off without Sokka this time. He was stopped again by another outburst from Katara. "It's so 'honorable' to get burned," sarcasm lined her words, "What happened, did you accidently punch yourself with a flaming fist? Or do you just like burning yourself."

He hesitated. Did they need to know the story behind his scar? Did they need to know the pain he suffered? Physically _and_ mentally? No. they didn't, but, _she_ did. Slowly, he walked over to her. Jaw clenched, teeth gritted. They were face to face- or face to neck. So close, Katara could feel the heat radiating off of him almost making her sweat.

In a whispered snarl he said "If you must know my father did this to me for speaking out of term at a war meeting. As he shot the fireball at me his face showed no compassion, only hatred and disapproval. The last thing I saw before everything went black was his cruel smile. The crowd cheered and laughed as I was silenced by the pain. And when I was carried to the infirmary by my uncle, the man who loved and cared for me, the man who I betrayed, they booed at him for showing weakness." He took a shaky breath. "Are you happy now?" he walked away from the silence shocked teens, salty tears streaming silently down his face.

As he left, all eyes and feet turned to Katara who just stood there paralyzed. She tried to move but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything. The only thing she could do was choke out a few words. _I have to talk to him._ That was the only thing she could do. The rest of the group decided against the idea because of the recent argument. Toph volunteered to go after him.

OoOoO

The blind earthbender didn't have to walk far into the woods before she sensed the stomping firebender. Soon she was surrounded by charred trees, shrubbery, and foliage some still smoldering in small flames.

"Zuko, are you okay?"

"I don't need your pity." He said with bitterness, sitting on a burnt stump.

"I'm not here to give you pity, I just asked if you were ok." She retorted sitting on a stump near his.

He sighed heavily. "I guess."

"Whatever you said to her must have been pretty bad."

"Yeah…it was."

She waited before saying anything. "Do you want to talk about it?" she let out slowly.

"No-"

"Phew." The young girl wiped invisible sweat off her forehead. "Thank the spirits. I did NOTwant to hear a sob story." She chuckled, elating a chuckle out of him too.

Even though they barely knew each other, Toph was like a little sister to Zuko. She would make fun of him in a playful manor, warm him up to the rest of the group, things normal sisters do for their older brothers. Like the things Katara and Sokka do for each other.

"Come on, Sparky. Let's get you back." They walked back silently, minus the sounds of their footsteps and a few random comments.

"Hey Toph."

"Hmm?"

"I don't really say this that often but… thanks for making me feel welcome." She stopped causing him to stop too. She looked up at him with blank, milky eyes. "Thanks Zuko." She punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

She shrugged "That's how I show affection."

**This chapter was really boring to type. It would have been updated sooner but my internet was being sucky. Thanks for the reviews. Happy 4****th**** of July. Always tip your waiter. And word to the wise, don't drink apple juice and eat a cookies n' cream Hershey bar at two in the morning. It's a terrible mix. Review, follow, favorite, whatever. **


	4. Firebending Masters

**I'm surprised at how fast you reviewed/followed/favorite. Virtual fire flakes for everyone! I got a review asking for a love rival, so what's a better time to tell you about them than now. So we'll have Kataang vs. Zutara, Sukka vs. Ty Lokka, and maybe one more, I don't know. **

**So in other news I just finished reading The Promise and I can't wait to buy The Search! Some of those characters will be introduced (The Dark One [love him!], Ho Tun, Penga, maybe an Avatar fan club, possibly some others. Despite how great it was I was slightly disappointed with how little Katara and Sokka conversed with Zuko and how forced Kataang was with the excessive hand holding and the overuse of "sweetie". Was anyone else disappointed by this of is it just me?**

**Does anyone else think Irorra/Korroh in LOK is or would be a reincarnation of Zutara instead of Makorra? I hope it happens and Mako goes back to Asami. Does anyone else think Asami is evil and Mako will turn on Team Avatar?**

**Well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Mike and Bryan are the only owners of Avatar. I only own the plot. **

**Chapter 4: Firebending Masters**

Since the days after the argument between Katara and Zuko, nothing had changed between them. They still argued, Zuko still begged for her forgiveness, and Katara still would not accept. It was as if the events of the other day had ever happened. But they did happen. And Toph remembered it like it happened only seconds ago. The emotions, the movements, the speeding heart rates of the two benders, all but the famous words said by the banished prince that the earthbenders sensitive ears could not hear. Hopefully that would change tomorrow morning. Once Aang and Zuko left for the Sun Warriors' temple, she would confront Katara about the events that occurred that afternoon.

…

**(A/N: This has nothing to do with the chapter, I just thought this is something Zuko would say during the flight.)**

"I don't know why, but I thought this thing would be a lot faster."

Appa growled at him in response as if saying **(imagining Hulk voice)** "You try flying around for hours on end carrying two people and a saddle!"

"Appa's right, Zuko. In our group, typically we start our missions with a more up-beat attitude."

"Up-beat attitude my ass." He grumbled as he lay down."

…

Toph rapped on Katara's door loudly without hesitation. She needed answers and she wanted them _now_. She new Katara would be persistent in telling her what happened, but Toph knew Katara couldn't hide anything from her. She could try, but she won't be successful. She knocked harder, still no answer from Katara. "Open up, Sugar Queen! I know you're in there!" Now she was practically knocking holes in the wooden door. Still no answer. _Why the hell is she not answering me?!_ "If you don't open this door right now, I swear to the spirits above I will break down this door!"

She waited.

Still not even a movement from Katara.

"Alright, I'm coming in! ONE…TWO…-" She burst through the stone wall leaving a pile of gray colored rubble in Katara's room. "Three."

She examined the room with her feet. To her Katara was sitting on her stone bed, facing away from the door, unmoving, perfectly normal. But, to the eyes of another, she looked like she just jumped out of a horror scroll. Her hair was a tangled mess draped over her shoulders, falling into her eyes; dark circles underneath her eyes; skin slightly paled; eyes glued to the stone wall.

"Hello, Toph." Katara said oddly calm. "I've been expecting you for quite some time."

Toph was unsure if what she was feeling was right. Katara was stiff as board unlike her normal slightly relaxed self. "Katara…are you feeling okay?" she never used her real name, not unless she absolutely had to. And she did.

"I'm fine, Toph. Actually, I'm better than fine! I feel great!" She turned around to face the blind girl. "I've been up all night thinking: what if I accepted all of Zuko's peace offerings and gained his trust?"

"All four nations would rejoice by throwing a party in your honor. And then we could all live peacefully?"

"Maybe. But, I'd pretend to gain his trust. Once that happens, we'll become really close almost to the point of being best friends. We'll start hanging out more, sparing together, and bonding like old friends. And because of my unforgettable charm and charisma, he'll start falling for me and I'll pretend to fall for him. Then I'll make my move and confess my "_love_" for him and do the same. When we get to a certain stage in our "_relationship_" he'll feel like he can trust me with all his secrets and tell me everything about himself and then he'll confess that the only reason he joined our group was to capture the Avatar and regain his supposedly lost honor and everything he had been telling us was a lie. And then I'll expose myself and tell everyone my suspicions have been confirmed, and then Aang will get upset and go into the Avatar State and whip his sorry Fire Nation ass of the face of the planet while doing the same to the Fire Lord and the psychotic Azula and Aang can finally bring peace to the world and we'll all live happily ever after, the end. My plan is fool proof!" She laughed insanely, staring at Toph with wide, beady, tired, crazy azure eyes.

Toph stared at her companion wary her sanity. She thought for awhile, chin resting on her fist. "So basically, what you're saying is that you wanna get with Zuko."

Katara narrowed her eyes. "No, I do not want to _get_ with said traitor. I want to expose him for who he really is."

"Gotcha. Now let's go tell Sokka your brilliant plan.

…

He stared at her with eyes as wide as supper plates. "You want to GET WITH ZUKO?!" Her older brother screeched.

"I want to expose him for the traitor he is! What is wrong with you people and your obsession with relationships?"

"Uh, no, the real question is what's up with _you_ person and your obsession with 'exposing' Zuko? I think it's time for a…" he turned around to put on a fake beard and eyebrows, along with a mustache turning into his alter ego, Wang Fire, "…therapy session." He said in his Wang Fire voice.

Katara groaned. "Sokka, this is serious-"

"I'm sorry, but your brother could not make it today. Please, take a seat." The "therapist" motioned for the annoyed bender to sit down on a convenient pile of blankets and pillows. "Fine."

"Now tell me, Katara, who is this, Zu-ko character?"

"He's a firebending traitor who wants to capture Aang."

"Mmhmm, and is this 'firebending traitor' a bad person?"

"Yes, he is."

"Are you sure he's bad? Maybe he's good and you're just too hurt by whatever he did to see that."

"No, that's not-" she silenced herself. Could her dimwitted brother be speaking the truth? Was she just too hurt by his betrayal to see the good in him? She always thought everyone was born with a seed of goodness and you just had to look hard to find it. Did Zuko have one? No. He didn't. Was she hurt? Yes, she was. Could she see the good in him? At one point, yes, but that goodness has faded. "That's not true, So- I mean, Mr. Fire. He's bad and needs to be taken down along with the rest of the Fire Nation."

"Ah, the Fire Nation. Haven't been there in a while. Nice Place. Hot too. Have you been there before?"

"You know I have! And I hate it!"

"Sorry, just trying to make friendly conversation. So what do you dislike about the Fire Nation? Is it the spicy food? Sometimes I have a hard time with it. I love it, but, it just goes right through me."

"No, it's the people. They destroy everything they see, they take away families, and they are the ones who raged war against the ENTIRE world!"

"Not all of them are bad. Think about me, Wang Fire, or my wife Sapphire Fire, or my friend, Kuzon. We're nice people. Maybe that Zu-ko fellow is also."

"No he's _not_. He's just as bad as bad as everyone else - with the exception of you, Sapphire, and Kuzon."

"Okay then, why don't we go to the meditation session. Lay down and close your eyes." She did as she was instructed. "Good, now tell me what you see when you hear these words."

"Moon."

She saw their friend, Yue the moon sprit, smiling down at her. She also saw a red, full moon. It reminded her of this power she was now cursed with. Bloodbending.

She told her brother/therapist what she saw.

"Good. Friends."

She saw everyone they had befriended on their travels. But she also saw Zuko with a genuine smile o his face. She cringed at the thought. He would never be her friend.

Again she told him what she saw. She left out the part with Zuko.

"Meat."

She saw her brother vacuuming up mountains of meat with the gaping maw of his. She chuckled at this.

"Mmm meat. Do you mind if I take a lunch break?" she opened her eyes. "I don't mind."

"Good. Now don't get into trouble."

"I won't."

...

**(Now for more meaningless Zuko and Aang moments.)**

"Hey! Get off me! This is very uncomfortable and people are starting to stare." Zuko whispered harshly as Aang reached for his fire.

"I need your fire."

"No! Get it from one of the warriors."

"You're closer. Now give it to me! I need it!"

As Zuko tried to pry the Avatar off of him, his fire burnt out also.

"Look what you did! Now the dragons are gonna eat us both!"

"WHAT?! I didn't they were gonna eat us! I'm too young to be a dragon treat."

…

"Ah. That was some good jerky. Now, back to the session."

"Wang, I think I've had enough. I now see things in a new light."

"You do? I mean, yes, of course you do."

"I think I've reached a new level of happiness also."

"Well, that's just how the magical therapy sessions of Mister Wang Fire work."

"And I thought that I might come here for more therapy sessions."

"What?! Are you serious?! I have a life too ya' know!" he now switched back to his regular Sokka voice.

"Of course not! This didn't help me at all."

"Well excuse _me_ for trying to be a good brother."

"I know you were trying but next time, let me handle my own problems. Okay?"

"Okay." He said defeated. "How about we go find Teo and bug Toph?"

"You help Teo and I'll distract Toph." He nodded in agreement and they went their separate ways.

…

Aang and Zuko came back later that day and demonstrated their firebending form to the Gaang.

"Yeah, that's a great dance you two learned there."

"It's not a dance. It's a firebending form."

"We'll just tap-dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord."

"It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!"

"Oh, yeah ? What's your little form called ?"

"The…Dancing Dragon."

…

**That's the end of Chapitre quats. That's French for chapter four. **

**I finished reading The Search this morning and WOW! Ikem will totally be in this fic! I can't wait till part two comes out!**

**In other fairly stupid tales Katara is a total psycho who is obsessed with Zuko. Ring a bell? No? Okay. **

**So I'm kinda excited about the next chapter so here's a sneak peek and synopsis. The Gaang needs more supplies so they set out for the nearby forest and split into groups. Guess you get paired up together to bond? Katara and Zuko! The chapter will be called Best Friends for Never.**

"**Careful," Zuko said gently as he moved a branch out of Katara's way, "I don't want you to get hurt."**

**She angrily turned around to face the older bender. "You don't want me to get hurt? You're pathetic. Do you really think I believe all of this shit you're throwing me?" She held her hand up, silencing him. "Don't answer that. I'll answer for you. Yes, you do. You think I'm as naïve as the others. You think that we're all buying your lies you throw at us. And you know that everyone thinks of you as a friend. But what you don't know, is that I have ways to make you sing like a canary-chicken." She prodded her delicate index finger threateningly into his chest. "Just you wait. You'll never see it coming." The angered waterbeder turned and walked ahead of the fear stricken firebender briskly. He nearly had to sprint to catch up with her.**

"**Wonderful bonding session, Aang." He mumbled under his breath**

**Sorry but that's all your getting' until I'm ready to update.**

**Here's a little random question time with Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.**

**Me: Why did you change the cannon ship to Kataang?**

**Them: Zutara would have been too hot of a ship. We would have to change the TV rating to PG and loose over half of our viewers. They would be a lot more intimate with their relationship that Katara and Aang. One time while season three was being created, I (Bryan) thought a few episodes with some Zutara romance. It was awesome and would have made some awesome episodes but when I showed them to the team they were like 'Whoa! I thought this was rated Y7!' **

**THE END!**

**Big round of applause! One last thing, REVIEW! **


	5. Bonding Session

**I reread the last chapter and I didn't realize how many grammar/spelling errors I made. I'll make sure that doesn't happen in this chapter.**

**Anyways, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Bonding Session**

It was a night like regular nights. Teo, Haru, and The Duke were sitting around the fire lit by Zuko, telling scary stories, Aang sat with Toph telling her a very unfunny joke, yet she laughed anyways, Zuko smiled forgivingly at Katara while she glared at him causing his smile to retreat into a more sullen look, and Sokka, being the leader, took inventory on their supplies. As he went down the list, he noticed they were dangerously low on food. Someone had been taking extra rations and a whole lot of them at that. And if they were going to survive they obviously needed food.

Being the good leader he is, he announced to everyone that he would set out into the nearby forest and hunt for their food -whilst gathering other food such as fruits and nuts- by himself so he would not risk the lives of the rest of the group. And if he did not make it, Zuko would be appointed leader, much to Katara's dislike. Before she could protest, Aang jumped in suggested that they all go together in separate groups for safety purposes. With everyone agreeing on his suggestion – with the exception of Sokka who wanted to do the noble thing – they young Avatar split everyone into groups: Sokka, Haru, and The Duke would go hunting for a meat source; Toph, Teo, and himself would gather whatever they could; and Katara and Zuko were paired up mostly for bonding purposes as stated by said monk, but also to gather food like Aang's group.

Before the groups set out, Katara spoke with Aang about his decision. "Aang, I know you paired me and Zuko up for 'bonding purposes' but do you really think that was the best idea? I know you trust Zuko and all, but with if he blows up and starts shooting fireballs at me? Or if I feel threatened and send water whips at him? You never know what can happen when two people were alone in the woods."

What she said unsettled Aang. Could Zuko…no. That would never happen. But, if he did Katara might…no. _Zuko would never do anything to Katara. He would never do anything to _my_ Katara, _he repeated to himself until he was satisfied.

"Katara, you don't have to worry about anything. Zuko wouldn't do anything to harm you." He finished it off with a reassuring smile.

Katara was hesitant at first, but quickly returned the smile placing a hand on his shoulder, causing him to plush a pale pink hue. Katara resisted the urge to chuckle at his reaction.

OoOoO

"Nice night we're having." Zuko said hoping to strike up conversation with the waterbender.

She didn't bother sparing him a glance. "Yeah, nice." She replied sharply.

Silence.

"…How's Aang's waterbending going?"

"Fine."

Zuko sighed in slight frustration, failing to get a full sentence out of the slightly younger bender.

Silence.

"Do you have any fruit, or nut, or vegetable in mind that you want or would prefer?"

"No."

Zuko was getting annoyed by her unresponsiveness but kept silent. He was not going to let his anger get the best of him. He was a changed bender. A more mature bender. A bender who wanted yell or at least raise his voice at the other bender. But he wouldn't. He wanted to, but he wouldn't.

They walked in silence, despising each other's company. They came across a low branch. With Katara walking fastly ahead of him most likely not paying attention to their surroundings, only the firebender to her right, Zuko did not want her to get hurt so he quickly got in front of her.

"Careful," Zuko said gently as he moved a branch out of Katara's way, "I don't want you to get hurt."

She angrily turned around to face the older bender. "You don't want me to get hurt? You're pathetic. Do you really think I believe all of this shit you're throwing me?" She held her hand up, silencing him. "Don't answer that. I'll answer for you. Yes, you do. You think I'm as naïve as the others. You think that we're all buying your lies you give at us. And you know that everyone thinks of you as a friend. But what you don't know is that I have ways to make you sing like a canary-chicken." She prodded her delicate index finger threateningly into his chest. "Just you wait. You'll never see it coming." The angered waterbeder turned and walked ahead of the fear stricken firebender briskly. He nearly had to sprint to catch up with her.

**"**Wonderful bonding session, Aang." He mumbled under his breath

OoOoO

"The key to hunting is set a trap then attack." Whispered Sokka as he examined the wild komodo chickens strut up to the grain scattered around the dirt forest floor. He narrowed his eyes and grinned evilly. He waved his hand to Haru and The Duke as a signal to come forward. He prepared himself for the attack; he lowered himself behind the bush, getting into a leaping stance.

"Haru, when I leap for the chickens in the middle, you get the chickens on the left. Duke-"

"_The_ Duke." He corrected.

"Whatever. Before I gather my chickens, you gather the smaller ones in your hat, put them in the sack, and then the sack for our chicken. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Now, slowly walkover to the birds and put them in the hat." He did as instructed.

"Yes! Now prepare the sack for our chickens. Everything is playing out perfectly," he said as evil sounding as his smile.

Sokka waited for the right moment to strike. _Patience is a virtue _he had heard someone say before. Maybe it was Master Piandao? Or maybe it was Zuko's uncle? Gran-Gran? It was some old person, but that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was getting those komodo chickens.

_Now!_ Sokka leapt up from behind the bush, tackling the bird. It squirmed underneath him as he struggled to keep it pinned to the ground. Haru took this as a sign to go for the kill. "No!" screamed Sokka. But it was too late. Haru had already jumped on the chickens. They got out from under him and hobbled towards Sokka who scrambled to catch them. He failed miserably causing him to face plant into the hard ground. While getting up he muttered something about mustaches making you stupid. He dusted himself off and quickly made his way towards Haru.

He noticed that all the komodo chickens were gone and so was Haru. _Great he's gone. I should have never trusted a mustache wearing Earthbender capture some stupid birds! _Just as he was finishing up his mind rant, a cage made of rocks slid over to him. Inside were all of the komodo chickens they tried to catch. Soon Haru came back with a grin on his face."Is this how you hunt Sokka?" he asked gesturing towards the captured pray. "Shut up." He replied coldly. Durring the entire fiasco The Duke sat propped up against a tree talking to the chickens he caught in the sack.

OoOoOoO

"Hey, Toph," Teo asked excitedly, "Can you see my wheelchair with your feet?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Great! I wanted to show you this new trick I learned. It's awesome!"

"Go for it."

Teo speed off at warp speed weaving through the flora of the forest. He made a sharp turn to avoid turning a badger-frog into a very disgusting pancake. Dust and pebbles flew through the air as he rode faster and faster in his chair. Aang helped the problem by clearing the air with a swipe of his hand. As he did that Toph dug the various pebbles into the ground to keep them from flying back up again. The wheelchair bound nonbender came close to running into a tree before he came to a screeching halt a less than a foot away. He backed up about ten feet away from the tree and asked Aang to send an air blast his way. He obliged raising his arms and moving them in a circular motion collecting as much air in his grasp as he could. The airbending Avatar brought his arms down and thrust forward sending Teo speeding off towards the tree. As he neared closer he pulled levers and pressed buttons to change the angle of the wooden rod connecting his front wheel. He pulled one last lever and then he hit the tree. He traveled up the trunk and back flipped off it. He went soaring through the air and landed with a huge _CRASH_. When the dust cleared Teo and his chair were perfectly intact. "How was it Toph?" he asked enthusiastically with a huge grin on his face.

"That was amazing! I couldn't see you when you went flying through the air but other than that, it was great!" Aang was feeling envious of Teo as he received all of Tophs attention. "I can do a trick too Toph!" he retracted his glider and flew through the air doing multiple flips and turns. "Ta-da!"

"What did you do?" Toph asked insidiously.

He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Oh. Sorry, Toph. My trick was in the air." He laughed nervously.

"Well, next time do a trick on land where I can actually 'see' you."

"Okay."

"I thought your trick was great, Aang!" exclaimed Teo trying to cheer up the airbender.

"Yeah, thanks Teo." He thanked solemly.

OooOoO

"Hey Katara, how much food did we get so far?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to know if we should head back to the temple or not."

"Fine. We have: twelve moon peaches, a large assortment leechi nuts, carrot-potatoes, four grapples, six tangelos, loganberries, esparapeas, cucumber-garlic, and various other fruits and vegetables. Why did you pick so many fruits?"

He was taken aback by this question. What did it matter that he picked a lot of fruits? Not wanting to anger the waterbender he answered her. "I like sweet things." _Like you. You're nice and caring and take good care of the group._ _You'd be a great friend. _He added silently.

"Me too." She smiled. Zuko was stunned by her action. Katara actually smiled at him! He was making great progress. "Looks like we have more in common than the loss of our mothers."

"Yeah, I guess we do." He smiled back. "Do you think we should get more food?" She looked back in the sack then at him and looked him in the eyes. She never did that! And she now she did now! "I don't think so. Tophs group is getting the same thing as us."

"Okay, let's go back then."

As they left they had a conversation that didn't end in an argument. They talked about random things, this and that, that and this. It was quite enjoyable. The laughed and smiled and did other things friends would do. Maybe she forgave him. Maybe she forgot all about his betrayal towards her. Maybe she forgot all about her hate for him. Maybe they're friends. He didn't dare bring up the subject fearing she would explode remembering everything.

OoOoOoO

Later that night everyone else came back and noticed Zuko and Katara didn't murder each other. They looked surprisingly happy. During dinner Zuko and Katara sat together. As he made his way towards the other side of the waterbender to claim a spot next to her Toph cut off his trail and sat down next to her instead much to Aangs dislike. "But I was-" he started but was quickly cut off by the blind earthbender. "Don't even _think_ about arguing with me Tinkletoes." She got up and walked over to him and said quietly "Besides I think its better that you not bother Sparky and 'bonding session'." She smiled wryly and sat back down. Aang trudged over to their makeshift kitchen area and brought over bowls of cabbage and almond salad. "Katara, Zuko, would you like any salad?" he asked as innocently as his personality. "No thanks I don't like cabbage." Katara and Zuko said simultaneously. They glanced at each other and laughed nervously muttering their apologies blushing lightly. Aang narrowed his eyes slightly, not enough to be noticed. "I'll take a moon peach though." They said again at the same time. They repeated the previous actions causing Aangs eyes to narrow lower. He went to go get them their peaches.

During the event Toph laid back smirking sensing everyone's heart rates. Life was sweet and so were fruits!

OoOoOoO

**This turned out to be a boring chapter to write besides the ending. Don't worry Zuko and Katara don't like each other yet not until awhile. I'm not sure if you noticed but Teo and Toph have a little crush on each other and Aang has as very small spot in his heart for Toph. In the next chapter we see Awkward!Zuzu and Toph finally gets answers. Happy Zutara Week! I'm not doing any drabbles or drawing but I will add mini things at the end of every chapter so here so go!**

**Calor: Just Too Hot**

**The way the water cascaded sown his perfectly sculpted pale muscular body, how he shook his dark mop of hair preventing any water form dripping down onto is chiseled face. The sun rays shone down on him making him glow with a godly aura. Katara just couldn't bare it! She had to leave. Now! If only she knew Zuko was thinking the exact same thing as her.**

**Euphoria: It'll be Fun**

"**Katara, are you sure about this?" a scared Zuko asked as sat down behind his girlfriend on a penguin-seal. "I'm positive, Zuko. It'll be fun! Just relax and if you get scared just hold on to Me." he looked at her reassuring smile and nodded his head. Katara pushed off down the snowy hill. Zuko wrapped his arms around her in a death grip. They both screamed; Katara with excitement, Zuko with fear. As the traveled farther and farther down the slope Zuko's shouts and yells came out of excitement and joy. He'd never felt like this before, so happy, so **_**alive**_**! When the penguin came to a stop he quickly ran up the hill while staring he would love to do that again.**

**That's it. I'll have another mini one out tomorrow. **

**Reviews are love and constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks for the followers/favorites/reviews! **


	6. Answers

**Je tai présente chapitre six! ****English: I present chapter six!**

**Disclaimer: Bryke are mean and won't give me ATLA**

**Chapter Six: Answers**

"Hey Sweetness." Toph greeted as she entered into Katara's spotless room. The chestnut haired waterbender sat on her bed. "Hi Toph. What's up?"

Toph was curious about what was going on with her and Zuko. One minute she's plotting against him the next they're best friends. Toph wanted answers and she needed them now.

"What's going on between you and Sparky?" she asked straightforward without any hesitation.

Katara raised an eyebrow in question. "What do you mean? Nothing is going between me and the jerkbender." Toph knew she was lying but at the same time she wasn't. Her heart rate didn't speed up, there weren't any fluctuations in body movements, and she didn't seem uncomfortable like she always did when she lied.

"I have I a hard time believing you."

"It's the truth." She defended crossing her arms over her chest. "I hate him and he tries to earn my forgiveness. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Oh really? Then why were you too acting so friendly towards each other last night at dinner?" The earthbender pressed on coming closer to Katara's bed hoping it would make her nervous.

"It was a test. Step one in my four step plan: How to Make Zuko Admit to Being Evil. He failed passed though."

"What do you mean by 'he passed'?"

"If he passes –which he did- it means he didn't show any hostility towards me, and if he fails that mean he does show at least a little hostility. He is good, but not good enough to fool me."

Toph gave her a questioning look. She was again starting to question her friend's sanity. "Are you sure your okay Sugar Queen?

"I'm fine Toph. You don't need to worry about Me." she said reassuringly with a smile. The blind earthbender still wasn't convinced but left it alone.

"Okay. But I'm still curious about why you hate Zuko."

"You already know the answer to that. He chased us around the world for months and tried to capture Aang."

"Yes, I know but there's more to the story. If there wasn't then you two would be friends like we all are and we wouldn't have to listen to your constant arguing."

"He betrayed us. Why are you asking questions you already know?"

"You're lying. Zuko didn't betray me and from what I know Zuko didn't betray the others either. So it's now or never; tell me the whole story or I'll go and ask Sparky."

Katara wavered. Should she really tell Toph what happened – or what might have happened? She would never let her live it down. But, what about Zuko. Would he tell Toph? Maybe. They had gotten real close. So what if he told Toph. But then again... So what if he told her. It would be the same thing she would have said but, now she wouldn't have to explain herself. Zuko would. He would have to explain why he chose to betray her, why he chose to manhandle her grandmother, why he chose to do the things he did. Then maybe Toph would see the real him and not him he has shown to them.

"You know what Toph, go ask Zuko. He'll tell you what you want to know." She smirked mischievously.

oOoOoOo

"Hey Sparky."

"Hey uh… Rocky?"

"Leave the nicknames to me Flame Boy."

He scowled at his new nickname.

"Is there something you need?"

"Yes there is. Is there something going on between you and Sweetness?"

"Well, currently 'Don't talk to me or I'll beat your ass' stage but ever since yesterday I think we're in the acquaintance zone. And if things work out I think by the end of the fortnight we'll be in the friend zone." He joked.

"Very funny, Sparky. Now tell me what happened last night." She demanded with an expression more serious than Zuko's normal.

He was taken aback by her tone which made him jump back slightly. "Nothing, nothing's going on. Last night she hated me and then '_poof'_ she _smiled _at me and then she looked me in the_ eyes._ And we laughed and talked and found out we had things in common and sat together and didn't argue and for the first time we didn't insult each other." he was out of breath by the time he finished.

Toph sat there with her chin resting against her chin processing what was just said. "You're not lying, that's good. Now, tell me why she hates you so much."

"Are you sure? It's kind of a long story. And I don't want to waste your time."

"Oh, I'm positive. I'm curious on how this whole thing started."

"Positive?"

She nodded.

He breathed heavily. "It all started in the middle of winter. My crew and I were sailing through the South Pole when I spotted a bright light in the sky. I knew it was the Avatar and had my ship set course to it. At the time I was obsessed with 'regaining my honor' which now that I think about it was a really stupid thing to be obsessed with. I know that honor is the most important thing for a prince to have, but I'm a banished prince. Maybe it was the ponytail-"

"Sparky!"

"Huh?"

"Stop your rambling and get on with the story!"

"Oh, yeah. So, my ship set course to the light but as we made our way to it, there was a flare set off near what happened to be Sokka and Katara's village. When we got there Sokka was playing Mister Hero and tried to club me. I kicked him out of the way and demanded to see the Avatar. No one would answer me so I grabbed their grandmother explaining to them that he would be about as old as her. And I regret doing that now. After that I '_captured_' Aang, but then he got away and I started following them around the world. They made their way to this one island called Kyoshi and I kinda sorta burned it down. I regret doing that. After that my crew and I heard word that the Avatar and his friends were in this village in the Earth Kingdom. I might have ransacked it a bit. Anyways I didn't find them there but someone told us that they were on a prison boat. When I got there all I found was Katara's necklace. So I kept it.

"Then we-"

"What did you do with it?"

"What"

"What did you do with her necklace?"

"I…I'll get to that part soon. Then we had a fight at the fire sage's temple with this guy named Zhao. Soon after we met up with these pirates who were also trying to capture them." He sighed and paused for a while, thinking of a way to say this properly without making it awkward. "While she was practicing her bending with the scroll she stole, a pirate grabbed her, she ran about four feet when…I grabbed her by the wrists and told her that I…" he rubbed his face in his hands and kept them there covering his mouth slightly. "I told her that I would save her from the pirates."

"What was that?"

"He peered out from his fingers. "I told her I would saveherfromthepirates."

"Speak clearly Sparky."

He rubbed his hands through his hair and bowed his head with his eyes shut. "I told her that I would save her from the pirates."

Toph laughed. "Go on."

"Then I tied her to a tree and-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You tied her to a tree?" she said laughing clutching her sides.

"It wasn't like that!"

"That's not what your heart rate says!" Zuko blushed furiously in embarrassment.

After she regained her composure she allowed him to continue. "When I tied her to a tree we exchanged some words then offered her the necklace. When she didn't tell me where Aang was the pirate ruined my chances getting any information out of her. She didn't get her necklace but Aang stole it from me and gave it to her. Sometime later we fought at the North Pole, I kidnapped Aang, they found me, and Katara knocked me out. And after that…well, you know the rest."

"Your right, I do know the rest. Except why Katara thinks you betrayed her."

"She doesn't think she knows. It was back in Ba Sing Se when we got thrown into the catacombs together. We talked about our mothers for about an hour and then she apologized for yelling at me. We exchanged some words and she offered to heal my scar."

"Since when did you get a scar?"

"Since the day before I was banished."

"That explains so much. Continue."

"She was the first person to ever touch my scar." He closed his eyes. "Then during the battle with my sister, I chose the side of evil after she tried to help me. She trusted me…and I let her down."

"Wow. You really hurt her."

"And it's one of my greatest regrets. Now you know why she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"Yes she does."

"No she doesn't."

"If she doesn't hate me, then why does she make it seem like it?"

"She's just frustrated."

"At what?"

She looked up at him with big glassy eyes. "You'll find out soon."

He stared at her questioningly. "In the meantime," she started back up, "don't go near her and I'll deal with the four step plan."

"What plan?"

"The plan called: How To Make Zuko Admit To Being Evli."

"Thanks for the advice."

OooOooO

**I know this was short and rushed but I'm tired. And the guest who asked about the Teoph it's just going to be there to show that Aang has slight feelings for Toph. The next chapter will be mostly uneventful. Just a filler chapter.**

**I just read the search pt 2 and WOW! The ending reminded me SO much of when Zuko saved Katara from the lightning!**

**No Zutara week mini entries today, but there will be some tomorrow.**

**Sadly I won't be able to update that often because my mom is coming out to Cali and thinks this is a load of BS and hates for me to stay up till sunrise so I'll update whenever I can. Sorry. Thanks for following, favoriting, and reviewing. REVIEW!**

**By the way if someone could draw some fan art that would be great! If not I'll draw it. **


	7. Filler

**Sorry about the last chapter. If there were any mistakes I will go back and fix those sometime later. Like I said this chapter will be uneventful and just tells about what happens before and after the Boiling Rock. We get to peek into Toph's love life too (Aang/Teo) and the jealousy world of Aang.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**Chapter 7: Filler**

_**Before**_

It was the afternoon. The time when Toph and Aang trained in the courtyard and everyone else either stayed in their rooms or explored to avoid being hit by stray rocks and debris. Sokka and Zuko went off on a field trip to catch fish for some odd reason because they already had meat. But it's best not to question their acts**.**

Toph chucked boulders at the blind folded trainee, not holding back at all. Aang dodged, she tripped him; he threw rocks at her, she punched them to pieces and threw them back at him. "C'mon Twinkletoes, get your act together! That pretty boy Haru has a better chance of defeating the Fire Lord if you're gonna start bending like this!" She brought up a small rock wave and sent it his way. He was sent flying back. "I'm trying!" Another rock. _Oof! _"Would you mind going easy on me?"

She stared at him incredulously. "Go easy on you? Do you think the Fire Lord will go easy on you if you ask him to?"

He shrugged his shoulders and gave a weak smile. "I don't know, maybe."

She gave him a stern look. "Think practically, Aang."

He sighed in defeat hanging his arms. "Okay, your right. He won't go easy on me."

"So_ I_ won't go easy on you. Now man up and get yer act together!" Boulder shower. After this act Aang did "man up" slightly. Instead of running away from the chucks of earth he fought back still not as Toph wanted but significantly better.

She stopped her attack and pointed to her left. "We have a visitor." Aang heard the squeaking of his wheels as Teo came rolling along. "Hey, guys." He greeted looking Tophs way. "Mind if I watch?"

"Actually, Sifu Toph doesn't want-"

"Sure, why not!"

"-any distractions." The ends of Teo's lips quirked up into a wide grin. "Okay," Aang breathed, "just try to stay out of the way. We can't risk anyone getting hurt."

"Sure thing Avatar Aang."

The wheelchair bound nonbender backed up a bit to give the two benders some space.

"Alright Teo," Toph started, "If you'd like to know how a real pro bends I suggest you pay close attention to me. Twinkletoes may be the Avatar but he is nowhere near as great as me!" she boasted happily.

"You got it, Dude!"

As Teo watched the duo throw rocks at each other he couldn't help but wonder how it felt to be a bender.

As Teo wondered Aang became angry. First he's losing his forever girl to his firebending teacher and now he's losing one of his best friends to guy who turned an air temple into a bathhouse! "Whoa, calm down Twinkletoes. You'll be as great an earthbender as me one day."

OoOoO

_**After**_

A few days later, Zuko and Sokka came back without fish meat, but they had gotten the greatest meat of all. The meat of friendship, and fatherhood. Suki, Chit-sang, and Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe.

They had little time to rejoice when part of the upside down temple came hurtling towards Katara. Zuko was just in time to save her. "You can get off me now!" yelled the waterbender as she glared up at the firebender on top of her. She wiggled her way out from under him. "Thanks Zuko, I really appreciate you saving me. No problem Katara. Anything for a fellow team member." He jumped up and helped in the fight against Azula.

The other members tried to get Appa into the tunnel to escape. But Appa didn't want to go in He hates the underground. Aang decided it would be best if they went their separate ways. A few voted against it but in the end they split up.

"Toph," said Teo stopping her from leaving. Aang protested by grabing her hand and pulling her away, but she stood her ground, "I know this is sudden, but…I really like you and maybe after the war-only if you would like- we could start a relationship together."

"…I-I…"

"Come on, Toph we have to go!" Aang said angrily pulling on the hand his dumbstruck earthbending teacher. She still didn't move.

"Goodbye, Toph." Teo pulled her down and gave her a quick kiss on her flushed cheeks. Aang was furious. "Let's go, Toph! _Now!" _She was quickly dragged away onto the giant fuzzy sky bison. They flew off calling for Zuko as he fell of his sister's airship.

Katara pulled him down as he neared the bison. "You…you saved me." he said in awe surprised at what Katara did for him. "Yeah, of course I did. Aang needs a firebending teacher and we can't just go into the Fire Nation a pick the first firebender we see."

"Yeah, he needs a teacher." He said sadly wishing she would have saved him because she forgave him.

They flew off watching Azula and her fleet head towards the Fire Nation.

OooOooO

**I told you this chapter would be uneventful, but it gets better soon. And by soon I mean in the next two chapters! We finally get some Zutara action and we see A LOT of awkward Zuzu! Katara still hates him though so things might get worse for him. **

**In just watched The Crossroads of Destiny for like the tenth time and ZOMG! Did you see the look in Katara's eyes when she had her hand on Zuko's scar? They were completely filed with…something, but it wasn't fear. And did you see Katara when she and Aang left Zuko and Iroh? It was like she was saying "I'm sorry I couldn't help you." And Zuko looked at her and was like "I know. It's okay though. You may have another chance someday." \( ^ - ^)/! I was so happy! But then I got mad at Zuko and when it ended it realized a few tears were starting to build up in my eyes. And did you see when Zuko and Katara were battling with the fire/water whips they were kind of shaped like hearts? They put a lot of hints about Zutara thoughout the series and the comics!**

**Any who, thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting! Here are three mini Zutara Week drables!**

**Voices: That was all he could hear. **_**Voices**_**. Bombarding him with questions about his of women to marry. Fire Nation noble women, Earth Kingdom noble women. **_**Voices**_**. "Fire Lord Zuko, you must choose one of these women!" "Enough! I have made my decision…but she might not like it…"**

**He knocked on her door. "Come in." he peered in at her. She was sitting her vanity brushing her hair. "Katara, I know you might not like this but… I've chosen you to be my wife." She dropped the brush out of her hand. **_**Voices**_**. He could only hear the voices of the council questioning him. "Zuko… Yes. I accept. I'll be your wife."**

**Gravity: Zuko sat under a tree as Katara watched the flutter-bees fly through the clear blue sky. "Ouch!" he exclaimed as a woodpecker-squirrel dropped acorns on his head. "Ouch!" it continued dropping them. "Ouch! That's it! Katara! Help, I'm being ambushed!" she laughed at him. "Don't worry Zuko. I'll protect you from the woodepecker-squirrel." She lured the small animal to the other side of the tree. "There. All done." This time the acorn fell naturally. "I hate gravity." he grumbled.**

**Bound: "Untie me Zuko!" yelled Katara as she stared at the ten year old Zuko circling her. "Never! Not until you reveal the location of Aang and your brother!" she glared at him. "I don't cheat at hide-and-seek. If you want to know where they are so badly go find them yourself." He pulled a Ziploc bag out of his pocket. "My cookies! How did you get them?" "I didn't steal them if that's what you're wondering." she stuck he tongue out at him. "Tell me where Aang is or I eat the cookies!" Katara thought for a moment. "If you eat my cookies I'll push you in the pool!" he sighed in defeat, he did not want to be pushed into the pool by a girl two years younger than him. "Fine. Here's you cookies." He untied her. "Thank you. Do you want half." He shrugged. "Sure."**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Byez! Happy Comic Con! **


	8. Authors Note

**A/N: **_When I first started writing __**I'm Going with Zuko**__ I lost all inspiration on the third paragraph so I had to improvise and create a whole new story. I have just recently regained my inspiration and will be writing a revisited version of this after its finished. I would like to know if you want me to start on __**I.G.W.Z**__ instantly or wait and start a new fic. Please take part in my poll on my profile and choose the story. (summaries of stories will be in profile) I will still continue this __**I.G.W.Z**__. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Michael and Bryan are the only owners of Avatar.**

**Chapter Eight: Meditation Mishap**

"Wow, camping… it really seems like old times again, doesn't it?" stared Aang as he at cross legged in front of the small campfire lit by Zuko.

"If you really want it to feel like old times, I could, uh... chase you around a while and try to capture you." The group laughed, with the exception of Katara. Zuko stood up and put on a scowl that they have not seen for so many months. "Where's the Avatar?" he demanded angrily. "I know he's here!" Aang stood up and started running around the fire. "You'll never catch me, Zuko!" Sokka, Suki, and Toph could not contain their laughter. Although Suki had little experience of being hunted down by the banished prince she still found the situation hilarious.

It didn't take long for Zuko to "capture" Aang. He held him suspended a few inches above the grass by his monk attire. "If only it was this easy to capture Aang a few months ago." The Gaang was laughing so hard their sides started hurting. Katara gave a small smile for Aang's sake.

The Water Tribe teen had given up on her plan. It didn't seem to be making any progress. She still didn't trust Zuko, but now she gave up on the idea of him being evil.

"Who knew Zuko had humorous side to him?" said Sokka wiping a tear from his eyes.

Katara had gotten up to collect the empty bowls that had once contained stew. After she collected all six bowls she bent the water from her pouch into a small stone wash bin, made by Toph.

"Allow me." Zuko got up to take the dirty dishes from Katara.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She turned to walk back to the bin. Zuko stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Please, I insist. You've been working too hard and need a break. I'll do the dishes tonight." He took hold of the bowls trying to take them out of her hands.

"I don't need anyone worrying about me. I can take care of myself." She snapped pulling away from the pleading firebender.

"At least let me help you wash the dishes."

She turned to face him. Her voice rose angrily. "I don't need help from anyone, especially you."

"Well excuse me for trying to be helpful." Katara set down the dishes.

"Helpful huh, if you were actually trying to be helpful you would get out of my face and sit down quietly like everyone else!"

"How is _this_," he gestured to their distance, "in your face?"

She put her hands on her hips. "You're in my face because you're being an annoying nuisance who feels the need prove himself to me, even though he should have already figured out that whatever he's doing is not enough earn my trust."

He snorted. "Like he ever wanted your trust. What he's doing is just being nice. Something _you_ should try."

Katara leaned in threateningly close. "How can I be nice when there's a certain firebender who is constantly in my hair?"

Zuko leaned in also. A little _too_ close for comfort. Amusement shown through amber eyes, followed by a victorious smirk. "Who's in my face now?" he teased.

She scowled at him. "You are _so_ immature! Stop acting like a child and act your age!" she demanded, stomping her foot for good measure.

He rolled his eyes. "Says the one stomping her feet." Katara groaned in annoyance.

"Me thinks the lady is feeling a bit pissed."

"And me thinks the bender is being a bit of a jackass!"

"_Oo-oo-oo_, someone's using her big girl words. I am shaking in my pointy toed boots."

"_Stop it, stop it STOP IT!"_

He got on his tippy toes and put his hands out in front of him like an elephant-mouse, doing something that looked like the 'potty dance' The Duke did sometimes. "Are you gonna tell on me?" he asked in a childish manor which irritated her. "You are so…so-"

"Devilishly handsome with godlike features? Yes, I know. Thank you for noticing." He smirked arrogantly.

"Narcissistic!"

"Control freak!"

"Immature!"

"Goody two-shoes!"

"Hot-headed!"

"Stubborn!"

"Jerk!"

"Water wench!"

"He-bitch!"

"Waterlogged!"

"Volcano lover!"

"Moonstruck!"

"Sunbather!"

They glared into each other's eyes. Azure and gold battling for domination. Neither of them daring to break the stare. They were so close their noses were almost touching (They would have been touching if Katara was a head taller or Zuko was a head shorter). But did that matter? Hell no! What mattered was that Zuko was an insignificant, worthless piece of Fire Nation trash and Katara was an overdramatic kiss ass who needed to be the center of attention. Smoke trailed out of Zuko's nostrils, curling up into the night sky. Frost crystals started forming on Katara's clenched fists.

Zuko was absolutely terrified of Katara at this very moment. He knew of the powers she possessed and with a flick of her wrist he could turn into an ice statue. Her gaze was almost as terrifying- scratch that- _as_ terrifying as Azula's. he tried hard not to let his fear show, and seeing the look on her face he was succeeding.

Tension was as thick as the fur blankets they made at the poles.

_Silence._

That's all they heard until it was broken by Momo's chirping. Everyone jumped slightly at the unexpected noise.

The staring match still continued on for what seemed like forever. "I'm going to go meditate." Katara stated as she walked away still maintaining the eye contact until the camp was out of sight.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sokka, "Is Avatar Day 'cause we just saw the _fireworks_!"

Zuko eyes were stuck to the spot she disappeared to. After a few moments he silently made his way into his tent.

…..

He stared up at the brown stone ceiling, smiling to himself. He had been in an argument with Katara and he had won! He never won those. Either Katara won or they got interrupted. He felt proud that he'd accomplished a great feat such as that. He sighed happily; arms crossed propping up his head and eyes closed.

"Knock, Knock." Said a feminine voice from outside. I could have been either Toph or Suki (he ruled out Katara for obvious reasons). Toph, most likely, would have barged in so he guessed the voice came from Suki.

"Come in." he answered back.

The Kyoshi warrior pulled back the blue fabric and peered into the dimly lit, makeshift tent. "Hey, Suki." He greeted as he sat up, crossing his legs. "Whats up?" He had never had a proper conversation with the girl.

"You two should really start courting." She stated bluntly.

He looked utterly confused. What was she talking about? "What?"

Suki rolled her eyes and smiled at his confusion. "You two should court."

"Oh… Who?"

Suki rolled her blue eyes at the incompetent firebender. "You can be really dense at times. "Katara. You should ask Katara to court."

"Oh… Wait, what?!" he realized only a few seconds after his first statement. He blushed a furious shade of scarlet. Suki laughed at his embarrassment. "I-I uh… wh-why…why do you think-" he stood up, legs trembling tripping over his blanket, "think this, e-exactly?"

She tapped the side of her mouth as if thinking. "Hmm, well, I see the way you look at her-"

"And what does that look like, exactly." his sandy amber eyes blinking furiously. "Like Sokka looking at a bag of seal jerky." She smiled. "And the way you constantly beg for her forgiveness-"

"That doesn't mean I have feelings for her-"

"Will you stop interrupting and let me finish?" Zuko backed off slightly as a sign for Suki to continue. She nodded in thanks. She furred her brows and pursed her lips in thought, thinking of what to say next not wanting to push the subject too far. She hummed and then… _SNAP! _ She snapped her fingers as she thought up of something. "Also, the way you talk to her. I can hear it in the tone of your voice; just the slightest fluctuation."

He snorted. "Who are you, Toph?"

Suki rolled her eyes. "No, I'm a girl. And girls know things like that."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "And don't think I don't notice the quick little glances you steal at her." She wagged her index at him accusingly. He narrowed his eyes a little more and raised an eye brow before speaking. "What about Katara? What makes you think that she would agree to your 'courting' suggestion?"

"Katara's a lot harder to crack than you, but I've picked up a few hints." His eyes widened ever so slightly. "Will you tell them to me?"

"Mmmh. No." she stated simply.

"No?! I mean why not? How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't." she shrugged.

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"Because I knew you would want to hear it."

"Why-"

"Zuko." She stopped him, raising her hand as a sign of silence. "I know these things." He scowled. "But don't worry, if I hear or see anything that I think you would want to know I'll tell you." She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Zuko smiled. "Thanks Suki, you're a good friend."

"A good friend? I am an awesome friend! The best you'll ever know! Now repeat after me: 'Suki is the best advice giver on relationships this world has ever known!'"

"Suki, I'm not saying that."

"Say it." she pointed a threatening finger at him.

Zuko sighed in defeat. "'Suki is the best advice giver on relationships this world has ever known.'"

"Damn straight! Now, go out there and win her forgiveness." Suki pushed her client out of his tent. "But what if I can't?"

"Then try again another day."

"But what if she asks me why I came instead of waiting for her to come back?"

"Tell her it was really important to you."

"But what if she doesn't believe me and asks who sent me?"

She stopped for a moment before continuing to push him forward. "Then… flee and act like none of this ever happened."

"But-"

"Enough with the 'buts', go apologize!" he stumbled forward and turned around. But as he opened his mouth she was gone. He let out a frustrated sigh and set off towards the forest.

"Ow!" he heard a slightly girly cry as he ran into something. "Sorry Toph."

"Its Sokka!"

"My apologies. Sorry Sokka."

"Yeah, yeah." He looked the nervous firebender up and down. "Where are you headed to?" he asked with suspicion. _Remember what Suki said._ "Uh, I was on my way to find Katara…she's been gone for awhile and, um, I wanted to make sure that she wasn't in danger. Of, you know, bandits or anyone from the Fire Nation." Zuko was a terrible liar, but, apparently good enough to fool Sokka. "Okay. Katara can take care of herself, but I'm happy to know that you feel the need to protect her and the rest of the group." He patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah…protect her." Zuko mumbled.

….

As Katara sensed the water nearing, she ran grinning wide. She didn't even bother to take off her robe. She was just too excited. She hadn't had a moment to herself in ages; Let alone time to meditate.

She dove in with a loud _SPLASH_ and swam to the bottom and sat down, crossing her legs and creating an air bubble around her. Once Katara settled in, the waterbender froze over the top of the lake wanting privacy.

It was dark down there, but still light enough for her to see. There was an abundance of plant life and rocks. She dug her toes into the wet, mossy mud. It reminded her of the time when Sokka tried to catch a platypus-toad.

….

"_Shhhh! I don't want to scare it off." He exclaimed as he crept closer to the animal sitting at the like side._

"_Sokka, you're never going to be able to catch the thing." Aang told him. "Besides, it's cruel to eat animals. Why don't you help me and Momo pick nuts?"_

_Sokka explained to him that a growing boy like himself needed meat and nutrition. And that the only way to get that was from turning meat creatures into jerky. Aang cringed at his explanation, leaving the two Water Tribe siblings to catching their murdered piece of life._

_The water tribesman tackled the animal pinning it to the ground. It flailed and crocked and whipped its tail around trying to get Sokka off of it. When the platypus-toad lay still it shot out its tongue and licked Sokka's face. He squealed in disgust, freeing the animal and letting it get away. After whipping his face with his muddy hands he got up and dove into the water where the animal retreated to. He swam, pushing past fish until he spotted the fuzzy creature. It hurriedly dug in the mud with its bill flinging it back at Sokka. He dodged the first two globs but was struck down with the next six. It hit his face, arms, torso, anywhere visible. Vision blurred from mud and water, he made his way back to the surface greeted by a laughing Katara, a smiling Aang, and a chitterling Momo. _

"_I hate you all." He stated sinking back into the water._

…_._

Katara elated a chuckle. Her brother always managed to be assaulted by an animal. _Focus Katara, it's time to meditate. Not time think about Sokka's antics. _She told herself. She took a deep breath closing her eyes, letting her hands dangle at her sides. She focused on the water surrounding her. The gentle current of the waning moons push and pull. Her hearts rhythmic beat. Breathing in and out. In and out. _This kind of reminds me of Aang and Zuko's firebending training… _Zuko. That stupid, arrogant Fire Nation asshole would not leave her thoughts! If she thought about her home back in the South Pole she was reminded of the time Zuko first showed up in her small village; if she thought about the upcoming comet it lead to Zuko training Aang, which lead to his acceptance in the group, which lead to her disapproval of him, which lead to their constant arguments. Zuko, Zuko, Zuko! Why in the name of Tui and La is he invading her thoughts?! Why-

Her mental rant was interrupted by a shifting in the lake. _That's odd, _she thought to herself, _there aren't any fish to-_

…..

Zuko walked silently through the trees and brush not wanting to alarm the waterbender. He had absolutely no idea how to approach the situation. Should he be upfront? Should he start off with a casual conversation? Or should he just let fate decide? Uncle had always said that in tough situations its bet to let fate guide you.

And that's exactly what he did

…..

When he reached the clearing he saw nothing except an empty lake. Knowing Katara she would decide to meditate in the first random place she found. She would go for the calm, quiet, tranquil place. The lake. He started to worry. What if she really was captured? What if they were on their way to the campsite this very moment? The thoughts flooded his mind.

He made his way towards the water's edge. Maybe she was just taking a swim. He soon discovered that the lake was frozen over in a layer of ice. _Katara_. He took a cautious step forward, testing the ice to see if it would crack under his weight. It didn't. He took a few more, albeit, slowly. He examined the water below for any signs of the waterbender. He saw something. A figure, unmoving, resting at the bottom.

_Oh no. _he thought. Katara had drowned! How could this have happened?! How could she have let this happen? How could they have let this happen? How could _he_ let this happen?

Without hesitation Zuko melted a hole in the ice to allow his access. He dove into the cold water swimming deeper and deeper until he reached the body of the waterbender. He grabbed onto her forearm pulling her up to the surface. Carefully, he dragged her onto the shore line where she started coughing up water.

"Don't worry Katara, you're okay now." He crawled over to her side propped up on his knees towering over her. "Alright, Katara, I'm going to get the rest of the water out of your lungs, okay?" he put a large pale hand over his left. Before he could bring his hands over her lungs, Katara bent a small stream of water from her mouth, rolling away from the firebender. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" she screeched

Zuko soon realized what had just happened. "K-Katara? Your okay!"

"Of course I am you idiot. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I-I thought you were drowning."

"Why on earth would I be drowning?"

"Well, uh, when you were in the water you weren't moving-" he stated shyly before he was interrupted.

"So you were spying on me?"

"No! I wasn't spying on you – I was just seeing if you were okay!"

"And why would you do that?"

"Well, um, because I was worried about you?" his answer came out more like a question.

"You should know you don't have to worry about Me.' she snapped at him while standing up, bending the remaining water off her.

"Look, Katara," Zuko started to explain, "I'm sorry I ruined your bending practice or whatever, but it was just because I wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry about everything and I was hoping you'd forgive me. And I'm sorry if I ruined your plan."

Plan? What plan? Then she remembered. How did he know about it? "You didn't ruin anything because the plan is dead. And you should know that I will _never_ forgive you."

"Oh." He replied simply. "Um, do you think you could, uh, maybe dry me off? Please?" he asked awkwardly. Her reply was an icy glare. "Okay. We should head back to camp?" his statement came out more like a question. Katara's reply was her stomping past him.

When they got back to camp they were greeted by Sokka. "Why is Zuko all wet?" he asked. To save them from answering Toph butted in. "Hey, Sparky! You, me, sparring, now." She demanded. Instantly Zuko obeyed her orders and followed her to their sparring area.

…

**Before you all get the pitch forks remember that this is not the final copy…technically. But the rewrite will be much better! I promise on Zuko's honor! Remember to take part in the poll. I'm at a three way tie and I need a decision. BTW I wouldn't pick the rewrite because I'm doing it either way. Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites and make sure to do the same for the rewrite!**

**BRO FIST! **


	10. Chapter 10

**LAST CHAPTER!**

It has been four days since they had left their small camp. Aang has disappeared. The battle with the Fire Lord is tomorrow. The only good news is that Katara has finally forgiven Zuko for his wrong doings.

"What are we going to do Zuko? Aang's gone and we leave tonight for the Fire Nation. Do you think he's coming back?" Katara asks him near the campfire at the White Lotus camp.

"Don't worry," he smiled, "Aang's a smart kid. He'll come back." She smiled back at him and gave him a small hug.

"Now, go get some sleep before we head out."

Katara nodded and made her way towards her tent. The truth was Zuko didn't really know if Aang would come back or not. He was so worried, What if father won? _We would all be executed. _He thought.

He sighed. They were all doomed. "Zuko?" he heard a voice from behind. He turned around to see his uncle carrying a pot of tea and two cups. "Are you alright?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "No Uncle. I'm not. I'm just so stressed out right now."

Iroh sat down next to him. "Have some tea. The best stress reliever I know of." Zuko denied his uncles offer saying he needed time to think.

"Remember, if you need anything my tent is right over there."

"Thanks uncle."

….

Zuko was seventy five percent sure that they were all going to die tomorrow. He and his friends were very skilled, but he didn't think a ragtag group of teenagers would be able to defeat an entire army. Maybe they could. It was highly unlikely.

His life was screwed. But there was one less screwy thing about it. He would be pared up with Katara and now that they were friends he could tell her how he felt about her. And if he did die he would die with the one he loved.

His thoughts were sad and quite depressing but they made him less stressed.

…

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Good luck everyone. See you after we win.

They all shared their goodbyes and set out for the Fire Nation.

….

It was a quiet ride on Appa as Zuko gathered the courage to tell her his feelings. He wasn't the type of person to do so but anything was possible. Right?

"Zuko?" he was startled out of his thought when Katara spoke up. "Yeah?"

"This is really stupid but…"

"I bet it's not as stupid as what I was about to say…" he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, um, nothing."

Katara waited a bit longer until she continued her thought. "…. I'm glad that you're here with me. I don't think I would be able to do this without you. Thanks." She leaned over and quickly kissed him on his scared cheek. They both blushed a deep shade of red."

"Katara, there's something I need to tell-"

He was interrupted by a groan from Appa.

…

Katara ran towards the injured firebender kneeling down to heal him.

"Katara?" he croaked out.

"Yes Zuko?"

"Remember when I told you I needed to tell you something?"

"Zuko, now is not the time!"

"I just wanted to say that I love you."

Katara dropped the glowing blue water on him in shock. Slowly Zuko stood up, helping the shocked waterbender onto her feet. He turned to her. "I wanted to tell you this earlier because I thought we would die but since we aren't dead the question is do you-"

She latched her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "I love you too, Zuko."

**And they all lived happily ever after the end! **

**YESSSSH! Now I can start on the rewrite! Trust me, you'll be surprised by what happens.**

**I am currently backed up on reading fanfictions and planning out future ones so the new story might not be published until later on today or in a few days.**

**Byez!**


End file.
